


tomorrow starts today

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Karaoke, Multi, or well before finale came out, set before finale, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Andi smiled as she looked around at all her friends, happiness practically radiating off of her face. She nudged Buffy who looked at her confused for a moment before smiling and grabbing Cyrus’s arm.Andi waited for the group to settle down before speaking. “Does anyone wanna do some karaoke?”- just the kids and bexie hanging out.
Relationships: Amber/Iris (Andi Mack), Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	tomorrow starts today

“And then, I fell into the bushes. My dad was so confused.”

Everyone burst out laughing as Cyrus told the story of how he broke his thumb, the second time. It was a warm summer night, and the good hair crew plus their friends and significant others had all gathered at the Mack family’s house to celebrate the start of summer.

Andi smiled as she looked around at all her friends, happiness practically radiating off of her face. She nudged Buffy who looked at her confused for a moment before smiling and grabbing Cyrus’s arm.

Andi waited for the group to settle down before speaking. “Does anyone wanna do some karaoke?”

The group cheered, and Andi smiled, before running into the Andi Shack and grabbing a box of microphones, handing two of them to Buffy who handed one to Cyrus.

“Buffy, Cyrus, come on let’s do our song!” Andi yelled, earning confused looks from everyone else. She walked over to her phone which was resting next to the speakers, and upbeat pop music began to play through the speakers.

‘I’m standing on the edge, and everything I kno-o-w has blown away!’

She danced around as Buffy joined in on the second verse. 'Life is upside down, but anywhere it goes, I’ll work it out.' 

Buffy smiled at Marty as she sang and he blushed.

Cyrus joined in at the bridge, bumping his hips against the two girls. 'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, here we go!’

The three of them shared a look before counting down together.

'One, two, three!’

The chorus began, and Jonah, Marty and Tj rushed up to sing along with them.

'I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way! I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way!’

The group danced around together, laughing and cheering as Amber came in on the next verse.

She smiled at Iris who danced with her as Amber sang. 'I’m looking straight ahead into the unknown, I’m not afraid. This ride has just begun, I’ll take the highs and lows. So bring it on!’

Iris sang the bridge, as Cyrus began spinning her around. 'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, here we go!’

Everyone began to count down together. 'One, two, three!’

The chorus came around, and the sound of laughter filled the backyard as everyone screamed the lyrics. 'I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way! I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way!’

Bowie and Bex came in on the next bridge together, their engagement rings shining in the moonlight. 'Sometimes life’s a rollercoaster. Takes you up-up-up, and then it spins you 'round. So throw your hands up in the air and go all out! Make it count!’

Everyone sang the chorus together, as loudly as they possibly could, beaming smiles on their faces as they jammed out and danced.

'I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way. I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way. I’m ready for tomorrow. There ain’t no map to follow. I’m ready for tomorrow! Tomorrow starts today. There ain’t no map to follow, but I’m with you all the way. All the way!’

The moon shun bright on the group of teenagers and adults as they laughed and cheered.

“If there’s anything I know,” Andi thought as she watched her friends laugh, “it’s that I am definitely ready for tomorrow.”


End file.
